


Making Room

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is looking for some... space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Room

Simon made his way from the infirmary to his room. It hadn't been a hard day, but he was tired nonetheless. As he got closer he could hear the sound of things being thrown around, and River's voice. He picked up the pace and when he got to his room, he saw that everything was everywhere.

"River - what are you doing?"

"Looking for space."

"By emptying everything?"

"Everything. Every crate. Every piece. Empty."

Jayne stopped outside Simon's door. "What the hell happened here?"

"River just wanted some... space." Simon answered.

"Empty." River replied.

"Her head's what's empty," Jayne snorted.


End file.
